Willy DuWitt
Willy Duwitt is the engineer of the Righteous Indignation. Appearance Willy is a pre-teen Caucasian human, standing at approximately 5ft tall. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He typically wears eyeglasses, a light blue t-shirt with the number five imprinted on it, dark blue jeans, black shoes with white shoe laces, and a red wrist band on his left wrist. When in battle, he usually wears Bruce's Berserker Baboon battle suit, which sports a mask-like helmet that resembles the face of an actual Berserker Baboon. His age was never specified nor confirmed. Some fans estimate that he is between eleven and twelve years old. Powers and Abilities Willy is a highly intelligent engineer: he has the competence to build and fix just about anything, even incredibly complicated devices like a photon accelerator. Background Raised in San Francisco on Earth by hippie parents, Willy was an incredibly intelligent and deeply misunderstood child. He entered the Aniverse via a portal that formed between the Righteous Indignation's malfunctioning photon accelerator and his own photon accelerator at home (which he had built as a science project). Bruce - the ship's engineer at the time - was killed when the accelerator malfunctioned, so Willy offered to replace him long enough to repair the ship. During the repairs, Willy became stranded in the Aniverse when his parents - not noticing the portal - turned off the photon accelerator in his room. Because he is not from the Aniverse, Bucky and his crew decided to keep Willy a secret from the S.P.A.C.E. organization and the Toads, who both assume that he is a mutated and hairless Berserker Baboon. Personality Willy is by far the most reliable and moral of the Righteous Indignation's crew. He is brave - almost to a fault - and almost totally selfless. He can always be counted upon to act in full service to his friends and allies, even if he could be harmed in the process (he was willing to repair the Righteous Indignation, even at the risk of being killed, or trapped forever in the Aniverse, never to see his friends and family on Earth again). Willy absolutely loves math and science, so much so that he tends to be highly analytical, seeing the scientific side of things, such as how living beings function: this tends to annoy Susie, his classmate and only Earthly friend. Despite his analytical nature, he is quite open minded, and very quick to immerse himself in new cultures and ideas - his eagerness to observe, understand, and participate in completely alien cultures is demonstrated frequently throughout his travels (Some noteworthy examples include his interactions with the Corsair Canards, going as far as trying Swamp Grass despite Jenny's warnings, or when he asked to learn how Bruiser trains his fellow warriors, and his desire to know more about the Alderbaran's magical powers, despite them being a secret). Of particular note is Willy's reaction to the Toad Empire: while he fights the Toads to stop the damage that they cause, he is the only member of the Righteous Indignation's crew that doesn't outright hate them. Willy is also highly rational and mature for his age: this is demonstrated when he convinces Jenny of the difficulties of piloting the Righteous Indignation while using her powers to confront the Father Quark Demon at the same time. He will stand up for himself against bullies like Doug McKenna, whom he taunts rather than allow himself to be intimidated. Even so, he is not shown to get angry when Doug takes credit for his work during the Science Fair nor does he get mad at Dead-Eye for robbing him of his money. Relationships During his time in the Aniverse, He is appreciated by the rest of the crew for his loyalty and ingenious engineering skills. He is also shown to get along quite well with them all. The two people he interacts with the most, however, are Jenny and Dead-Eye. Dead-Eye was very suspicious of Willy during their first encounter, but he managed to earn Dead-Eye's respect once he proved that he was willing to assist their cause. He is always hanging around and fighting alongside Dead-Eye, showing that the two have become close friends. Willy is very close to Jenny, who is highly affectionate towards him in return: out of all the Righteous Indignation's crew, Willy is the only one that she trusts with the knowledge of her psionic powers, making him the only non-Aldebaran to know the secret of her species. Notably, Jenny is also shown to hug and kiss Willy when he demonstrates great bravery or a heroic deed: he usually responds to her affections by blushing. She also gave him an Aldebaran Memory Stone, allowing him to psychically contact her at any time, or vice-versa. Trivia *In a few episodes, it is shown that Willy and his parents are vegan, as he is seen eating tofu burgers. Despite this, Willy does not seem very enthused nor does he appear to enjoy his hippie lifestyle. *Due to his bashful reactions to Jenny's affections, it has been suggested that he may have developed a crush on her. *There's a running gag of Willy being called a "Hairless Baboon", once by Dead-Eye and later by Al Negator. *The origin of Willy Duwitt's name is possibly a pun on "Will he do it?". *Willy's story in the show is very different from the comic. In the show, Willy is basically a nerdy kid with hippie parents and he can go back and forth between his world and the Aniverse whenever he wants. In the comic, Willy has perfect parents who always get along and others tend to call him out for it. Also, Willy's parents accidentally trap him in the Aniverse when they turn off his photon accelerator, not knowing what it is, while he's in the other dimension. Gallery Jenny_kisses_Willy.gif|Jenny Kisses Willy 251 Hug.PNG|Jenny hugs Willy Category:Character Category:Human Category:Righteous Indignation Crew Category:Heroes